How About It
by Shiden Kiuryu
Summary: Ichigo and Shiden continue their fight as they fight shocking details are revealed hope you all like plz leave reviews a bit shorter than the others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it characters those are properties of Tite Kubo except for Shiden Kiuryu and his Zanpakuto tenshi/tenshi no hane.

Note: Shiden will always be my character and there will be stories where he lives in Katakura town with Ichigo. Language, sexual content and violence blood and gore. This is my first Fanfiction for this site so please leave reviews.

Chapter1: exponential power.

A few hundred years ago Shiden and his two friends Nakatora, and Aaori- would go out into the woods and see who had the strongest reiatsu. His friends would fall to their knees and beg him to stop because of that they were attacked by hollows. Shiden's friends would tell him his reiatsu was scary. It's been a thousand years ( Shiden and Nakatora appear 17 and Aaori 16) since and for the first time since then they're meeting to once more to test it, " Sup Shiden long time no see." Aaori said. "Yeah you've actually grown breast." Shiden teased. "Hey why are you looking down there?" she said as she hit Shiden on the head. Shiden rubbed his head and looked around, "Have you seen Nakatora?" Aaori put her index finger to her temple, "Well the last time I saw him was at the market and I reminded him to meet us here." Just then Nakatora showed up. "Finally man we thought you stood us up." Shiden said as he gave Nakatora a fist bump. "Well everyone is here let's begin. Ladies first." Shiden stepped back as Aaori let out a wave of pink energy. Next was Nakatora he shocked the group with his massive green reiatsu. Then it was Shiden's turn he let out his massively devastating white reiatsu Aaori and Nakatora were blown away literally. His reiatsu was horrifying.

**IN THE SEIREITEI**

"Old-man Yama do you feel that?"Captain Kyoraku asked. "Indeed I do. Send out a hell butterfly notifying all the captains to gather for a captains meeting!" Head captain Yamamoto demanded. The captain flash stepped away.

**BACK IN RUNOKONGAI 80 WOODS**

"A-are you guys okay?" Shiden asked. "Shiden LOOK OUT!" Aaori yelled as a hollow attacked. Shiden rolled out the way and pumped out a little reiatsu. Thehollows mask cracked and exploded (Shiden has a blade that looks like saskue'sbut white). He ran over to his friends and asked, "Are you guys hurt?" "No I'm Fine." Aaori said. "Yeah same here." Nakatora said.

**IN HEAD CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO'S MEETING ROOM **

"It has come to my attention that someone in the Runokongai district 80 is releasing lieutenant to captain reiatsu. I would like Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki to look into it bring them back to Soul society for questioning. DISSMISSED!" the old man said as Ichigo and Rukia Flash stepped away.

**IN THE DISTRICT 80 WOODS **

Ichigo and Rukia appeared in front of the trio, "Now who's the one with the massive reiatsu?" Ichigo asked. "Who are you two whats going on?" Shiden questioned. "Well the head Captain of the 13 court guard squads and everyone else in the seireitei could feel your reiatsu and we were asked to collect you for questioning." Ichigo explained. "I wont go unless my friends go." Shiden said. "Well too bad we're not here for them we're here for you!" Ichigo yelled. "NO!" Shiden screamed. "You two get outta here its gonna get hectic in a sec." Shiden told his friends and they did just that. "Rukia you too I don't want you to get hurt." Ichigo said. She looked at him and flash stepped away. Ichigo called out his banki and Shiden drew his blade which was now covered on a white aura.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys this is chapter 2 for Exponential Power thanks for the review DitzyTaicho hope you all like**. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED **

**How about it**

In the seireitei all the captains could feel the battle going on. Captain Ukitake looked at Captain Kyoraku, "That's Ichigo's reiatsu." "So you can feel it too. He's brought out his Bankai fairly early this kid must be strong, Especially with us being able to feel his reiatsu all the way over here."The Captain said. "Yes indeed so." Captain Ukitake said. "Well I'm off."Shunsui said. "Where to?" Ukitake asked. "Oh I'm meeting Rangiku at the bar in five minutes." Kyoraku said.

**IN R****UKONGAI 80 **

Ichigo flash stepped behind Shiden but he countered with his blade behind his back. "Kid just come with me!" Ichigo Yelled. "NOT WITHOUT MY FRIENDS!" Shiden yelled as he was consumed by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou but Shiden blew it away with a few minor bruises. "I will not LOSE!" Shiden screamed (screaming and yelling are kind of his thing) as he fell to his knees hearing a voice in his head, "Don't you mean _we_ can't lose?" The voice said. "w-who are you?!" Shiden said holding his head. "Hey what the hell is wrong with you? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. "Get the hell out of my head!" Shiden yelled as he exploded with reiatsu. When Ichigo could see again Shiden had on a hollow mask. The vizord teen let out a horrifying scream. "H-he's a vizard?"Ichigo thought. Aaori sighed, "I hope Shiden is okay because your friend seems pretty strong." Rukia looked over "This girl reminds me of Orihime and how she felt about Ichigo." Rukia thought. Shiden rushed Ichigo letting out a crazy laugh. Ichigo countered and said, "Kid I don't want to hurt you!" Shiden fell to his knees and pulled off his mask, "What the hell was that?" "_That_ was you inner hollow." Ichigo told him. Shiden looked up at him, "Okay okay I'll go with you under two circumstances you teach me how to control it and my friends come with me they're the only family." "OOkayyyyyy. Rukia grab the others."."Ichigo said. "Wait I thought they weren't coming isn't that what that fight was about it?!" Rukia scolded. Aaori ran and hugged Shiden and Nakatora gave him a fist pound. They all grabbed hands and were transported to the seireitei. "Shiden was it? You have the reiatsu to become a shinigami your friends too." Ichigo said. Shiden turned to his Friends, "Well guys How about it?"


End file.
